1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle seat provided with a stopping structure that stops forward tilting rotation of a seatback between the seatback and a base on a floor.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-52530 (JP 2010-52530 A), for example, describes a vehicle seat that has a walk-in function that increases the space for a person to get into and out of a back seat by switching a seatback to a forward tilting position. Forward tilting rotation of the seatback is able to be stopped by a stopping portion provided on a side frame of the seatback abutting against a stopper pin provided on a side frame of a seat cushion. The stopper pin is attached to a tip end of a rotating link that is pivotally connected to the side frame of the seat cushion. When the stopping portion abuts against the stopper pin, the stopper pin is received by another stopper link that is pivotally connected to the side frame of the seat cushion, thus stopping forward tilting rotation of the seatback.